


Breaking us down and hold me

by mirokkuma



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, familiarity-worn kink, pseudo-porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/mirokkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughing, struggling, fighting so hard that Jin doesn't think he can keep winning for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking us down and hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a moment in time; no lead up, no letdown. 
> 
> Title is a line from Muse's Resistance  
> (Love is our resistance they'll keep us apart and they won't stop  
> Breaking us down and hold me  
> Our lips must always be sealed.)

It never seems to be hard enough, though. Jin's hands are large, fingers so long (but thin, delicate, maybe not what Kame needs right now) that when they slip, trembling, around that flushed skin they engulf it entirely.  
  Jin's always found something extremely erotic in the elegant length of Kame's neck; it feels inherently wrong to him to damage something so beautiful. It feels wrong to him to endanger something so beautiful, _so precious_ , too, but Kame's aggressive assurance that it'll all be ok, just-- please, Jin, please oh god get me there-- makes it hard for him to argue. Little blemishes here and there are the edges of Jin's limit - small, sore marks in the wake of lips, teeth and tongue. Not this. Not the collar of bruises standing so proud against pale skin.

Jin can good as feel the hands claustrophobically tight around his throat when he sees it.

 

Jin's heart isn't entirely in their play as he straddles his lover’s slim hips, fights Kame’s hands beneath his long legs to hold him immobile; knees pressing into inner wrist, into pulse. His nerves seem to draw him slightly back from the reality of the situation, and this is nowhere near as easy as it used to be. They've been playing this game for far too long; since Kame was scrawny and a brilliant scarlet flush would creep from his cheeks to his chest in embarrassment at his enjoyment, and back then he hadn't wanted all of this - back then just that little thrill, almost innocent, of Jin's weight holding him down was enough.  
  Since then Kame's arms have tripled in size, taut with muscle, and when he gets so lost in the excitement and adrenaline he fights back with everything he's got. And Jin isn't a selfish lover, doesn't like to please by half-measures; he wants to give Kame exactly what he's been playing out in his mind, and this part he knows well - he knows from experience and years of discovery with the younger man just how he needs to hold him. What hushed pretty words he needs to say, what slight, almost indiscernible little moves he needs to make to have Kame's veins coursing with fire.

Right now, though, Kame's laughing, ragged between the gasps for breath. Laughing, struggling, fighting so hard that Jin doesn't think he can keep winning for much longer.

"I'm escaping~" Kame sing-songs, both playful and in hope of teasing some aggression out of Jin after accidentally freeing an arm from his hold. This time isn't - can't be, now laughter has built up in his chest and Jin's struggling to restrain him - intense like previous moments have been, but really, Kame doesn't mind. There may have been a period in his life when this was serious, but it's a simple game now.  
  (Thankfully, though) the competitive flare in Jin's nature is sparked by the flippant comment, and Kame sees the sudden resolve in his eyes as he forgoes fighting the flailing arm back into restraint and leans over.

There's fingers gripping and curling, softly at first in Jin‘s habitual trepidation, finding the perfect grip, and then Jin's thumbs meet at the centre of Kame's throat. The laughter immediately ceases, silence and stillness heavy in the air as Kame's eyes, aflame with excitement and eager anticipation, meet Jin's.

The underlying uncertainty melts from Jin in the heat of Kame's skin; there’s intense pressure suddenly coursing through the hold on that perfect curved throat, and Kame's entire body tenses in white hot bliss.


End file.
